1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and particularly to a golf club with a shaft which can be easily replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club is made by attaching a head to the leading end side of a shaft. The shaft is provided with a grip attached to the base end portion thereof.
According to a conventional general golf club head, a hosel hole is directly provided in the head, and the shaft is inserted into the hosel hole and bonded by adhesive. In addition, an epoxy adhesive is generally used as the adhesive. When the shaft is replaced, the shaft can be pulled out by heating the hosel portion and destroying the composition of epoxy resin hardener.
JP-A-2010-57554 discloses a golf club with a head attached to the leading end of the shaft, in which a substantially cylindrical shaft case is bonded to the leading end of the shaft, the shaft case is inserted into the hosel from the upper end side of the hosel in the head, and the shaft case is fixed to the hosel by a ring-shaped screw member which is fitted onto the shaft case and detachably screwed into the upper end side of the hosel. The shaft case disclosed in this patent document has a configuration in which only the leading end portion is sharpened to have a V shape and further to the upper side than the leading end portion of the shaft case has a cylindrical shape with a true circle shaped cross-section.